


My Arch-Enemy Became My Boyfriend

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Will's not obsessed with Warren; he just wants to know why Warren hates him so much. The fact that Warren is undeniably handsome and that he can't stop himself from staring every chance he gets has nothing to do with it. And he certainly is not jealous when he finds out Layla is going with Warren to the homecoming dance.





	1. Obsessive

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

The cafeteria was bustling with activity, students ordering food, chatting over lunch or huddled in small study groups, as well as the kids in the back who played ping-pong at the activity tables every day.

"Will, you've got to come off it already," Layla said, staring Will straight in the eye. "Warren hates you, he hates all of us."

"I know, but—"

"Will—" Layla tried cutting him off, but Will wasn't listening.

"He doesn't even know me. I'm not my dad, and he's not his!" Will exclaimed, waving a fork full of mashed potatoes in the air. "I mean, come on, I get _why_ our dad's hate each other, but—"

The school bell rang its 10-minute warning.

"Saved by the bell," Layla said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she replied cheerily. "Now come on, hurry and finish your lunch or we'll be late for class."

* * *

A few days after the destructive fight between Will and Warren in the cafeteria, Will found himself sneaking glances at Warren when he thought the other wasn’t looking. It wasn’t working too well, and Warren kept glaring at him right back, but Warren hadn't yelled at him to stop, so Will didn't.

"You're doing it again," Layla said, without bothering to look up.

"W-what are you talking about?" Will responded. "I'm totally not doing whatever it is you think I'm doing."

He ate a few more bites of his hamburger in-between conversing with Layla before he found his gaze slipping again. Warren was busy eating, his bangs partially covering his face. Will couldn't help but wonder if Warren's black hair had red highlights or if his hair was actually red and he dyed it black. With Warren's skin and eye color, they were probably highlights.

"Will!" Layla called out, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Every time you stare at him, you drop the conversation. I don't need to be looking at you to know what you're up to."

Will didn't have a response to that.

"So um, what were we talking about again?" Will said, turning his attention back to her.

Layla glared at him suspiciously.

"What?" Will asked her.

After a few moments of silence, she tilted her head, a grin spreading across her face. "Do you _like_ him?"

"WHAT?!" Will shouted, knocking his chair over as he jumped up in surprise. "What? No, no, no, no, no. It's impossible! No way do I have feelings for—"

He stopped short when he realized the entire cafeteria was looking at him.

"Uh, yeah. I uh…" Will stuttered. He picked up his chair and immediately sat down, placing his head in his hands. Will's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Layla's smug grin made Will wish he had the power of invisibility. She dropped the topic after that, and Will kept his gaze away from Warren for the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

After Will and Warren successfully saved the citizen in the doubles match, Will once again couldn't get Warren off his mind. As Will and Layla were walking home together, Will was bursting with excitement.

"We made a great team," Will stated confidently. "Well, not at first and we really didn't work together all that much. I more or less ended up saving his ass before throwing him over a pit of sharp, spinning spikes of doom just to save a life-sized doll crying for help, but he ended up saving the citizen, and our side won. Together. We won together. That has to mean something, right? Right?"

Layla just stared at him, exasperated. "Have you ever noticed that you talk about him a lot?"

"What? No I don't," Will said. It seemed to be a default response at this point, and he didn't really feel like looking too deeply into the matter.

"Mmhmm," Layla said. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Will told her. "All I want is to be friends with the guy, is that so bad?"

"No," Layla replied. She stopped and turned to face him. "But obsessing this much over one person? Will, I've known you since forever. This means something more than you're willing to admit."

"I— I…" Will stuttered. He couldn't seem to form the right words to say something, _anything_ in his defense. Layla just gave him that _all knowing look_ and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cafeteria at my college actually has two ping-pong tables. It's either ping-pong tables (afternoon), or the LAN gaming crowd with their TV's, gaming stations and/or computers at the tables nearby (evening hours).


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Two days before the homecoming dance, not only was Will dateless, but to top it off, he had just found out Layla was going with _Warren_. He followed closely behind Layla as they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Warren? Really? You can't go to the dance with him!" Will said furiously, garnering the attention of the passersby. He lowered his voice. "He doesn't even like me—us—wait, when did he start liking you?"

Layla turned around to face him, almost causing Will to crash into her. "Apparently he _does_ like me. You? Well, you'd have to ask him now, wouldn't you?"

"I… you…" Will was at a loss for words. "Damnit. I mean, I thought…"

She raised an eyebrow. Will sighed. He had no idea where he was going with that. They walked silently the rest of the way, until Layla spotted Warren up ahead.

"Oh, look, its Warren!" She waved at him, before running towards him and exchanging a small hug in greeting. As Warren and Layla walked towards the lunch line, Warren looked back and _grinned at him_. Will just glared right back.

Will gritted his teeth when he saw Warren lean down to whisper something into Layla's ear, making her giggle in return.

This was outright betrayal, that's what it was. Layla and Warren suddenly cozying up together without mentioning anything to Will? If they were going to the dance together, did that mean they had been hanging out behind Will's back without him?

So. Not. Fair.

* * *

On the afternoon of the dance, Will was hanging out with Layla on the roof on his house.

"Are you mad at me?" Layla asked him. "You've been ignoring my calls since yesterday. I had to come over just too get you to talk to me."

Yes, Will was upset with her. She was going to the dance with Warren. All of yesterday, Warren had been smirking at him with that damn, handsome face of his with an expression that said: I'm not going to dance with you, but with Layla. Warren was baiting him, he just knew it.

Unbeknownst to Will, he had accidently said that last bit out loud because Layla had a shocked look on her face which was beginning to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Fine, fine, laugh all you want," Will said despairingly. "But I'm glad you found a date for the dance, at least."

Will was happy she had a date, though her choice of date was questionable.

"Are you jealous because I didn't ask you to the dance, or are you jealous because Warren asked _me_ instead of _you_?"

"I—" Will sighed, bowing his head. He couldn't look her in the eyes. Will looked down at his hands instead.

"You never stop talking about him. You're too aware of him," Layla placed a hand on Will's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Wake up, Will. You're smarter than this. Don't make me spell it out for you." Layla tapped Will's hand, and waited until he looked her in the eyes. "If you could ask anyone to the homecoming dance, who would it be?"

Truth was, Will did know whom he wanted to go with but he had been too afraid to acknowledge it. Images of Warren flashed through his mind, the wet dreams he had been having about Warren that he kept secret.

"I want to say, ‘I don't know’," Will admitted, "but we both know it’s a lie, huh? You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Layla smiled gently. "Yes it is and yeah, I am. So tell me, Will, what is it you want?"

 


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Will took a deep breath, then another and attempted to ready himself to admit something he had been avoiding for far too long.

"Layla I— I want to go to the dance with Warren." It felt a relief to say it aloud, but he also felt a little silly.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Layla said, as she reached around behind her. She picked up a phone and spoke into it. Will gulped.

"Did you hear that, Warren? He wants to go to the dance with you." Layla put the phone on speaker and pointed it towards Will.

"I'll be honored to go with you, Will Stronghold. Meet me for dinner at 5pm tonight, and I'll take you to the homecoming dance from there. Layla will give you the directions."

"Thanks Warren," Layla said as she hung up. "We were only going to the dance together to make you jealous. We needed a way to make you face up to your feelings."

"I… you… he…" Will stumbled over his words. "Warren just… we…"

Layla smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Come on. I'll find you something to wear for tonight while we let your brain catch up. I'll pinch you if you want, in case you're worried this is a dream."

Will managed to utter some more fragmented sentences before Layla dragged him into his bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Will had been standing in front of the Paper Lantern restaurant for about fifteen minutes. Layla looked at him from the driver's side window. The engine rumbled quietly in the background.

"How long are you going to make him wait?" Layla asked. "He knows you’re here."

"I know that!" Will sniped back. When Layla raised an eyebrow, gave a sheepish look. "Uh, sorry."

When Will looked over, he caught Layla texting someone on her phone.

"If you are too afraid to go in…" she said, before hitting send. "Well, this is where I leave you now!"

"What? Wait, Layla—"

"Have fun!" she shouted as she rolled up the car window. "I'll see you at the dance!"

"Lay… la," Will sighed as he watched her drive away. Okay, he didn't need her anyways. Layla wasn't going on the date with him.

"Will."

Will looked up to see Warren walking towards him.

"Oh, uh, hi, Warren!" Will said. "It's great to see you! Here, with me, on a date. With me. I mean, uh…"

Warren laughed softly, and held out his hand for Will to take.

"I'm glad you showed up. I wasn't sure if you would," Warren said honestly.

"It took me weeks to sort out what I really wanted, so of course I'm not going to stand you up." Will laughed nervously. "And Layla wouldn’t have let me even if I wanted to."

Warren stopped them just outside the front doors to the restaurant. "Hold on, there's something I want to do before we go in."

"And what's that?"

A devious smiled crossed Warren’s lips as he leaned towards Will slowly.

"This," Warren said, kissing Will on the lips.

Some people believe that when you've found the right person, when you kiss for the first time, fireworks fill the sky, your knees will go weak and, somehow, you'll just know you've met _the one_.

Well, Will didn't see any fireworks, but he was sure he just found ‘the one.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any plot bunnies they want to throw my way for future Will/Warren stories, please leave a comment below. I might just select yours to be the basis for my next Sky High fanfiction! Don't however expect Will to be the "bottom" in this relationship. >:D


End file.
